When Boys Turn Girls (MTF Collab)
Rules TBA Characters *Francis (Frida/Flight Helmet) *Liam (Leah/Leafy) *Carl (Carrie/Clock) *Clark (Clara/Female!Cake) *Florin (Flora/Flower) *Finn (Fiona/Female!Firey) *Snyder (Snezhana/Female!Snowball) *Blake (Blanca/Female!Blocky) *Preston (Penelope/Pen) *Eric (Erica/Female!Eraser) *Colin (Connie/Female!Coiny) *Bud (Burnette/Bubble) *Egdar (Egberta/Male!Eggy) *Fabian (Faith/Fanny) *Brandon (Braedyn/Bracelety) *Matthew (Maddison/Match) *Peyton (Penny/Pencil) *Peter (Pheobe/Pin) *Brandon (Beverly/Book) *Lon (Louann/Female!Loser) *Steven (Stacy/Female!Stapy) *Lynn (Lucy/Liy) *Lindon (Lily/Lightning) *Finley (Finna/Female!Firey Jr.) *Follian (Fontaine/Foldy) *Patrick (Paula/Pie) *Paul (Pietra/Pillow) *Reid (Rachel/Remote) *Teagan (Teanna/Teardrop) *Sickle (Ronda/Female!Rocky) *Spencer (Sparrow/Female!Spongy) *Woodrow (Willa/Female!Woody) *Dave (Davianna/David) *Donnie (Dora) *Monty (Monique/Music Note) *Niel (Nicole/Needle) *Godfrey (Goldwyn/Golf Ball) *Icarus (Iris/Ice Cube) The Fanfic Rumor has it that there is a new game form PinkCupcakes Gaming Company. Everyone in the town knows the company, but they also know what they do to males... Florin was the first to buy the new game. Unaware of what will happen, he started to play the game as soon as he got into his house. "Finally!" he stated. "All of this hard work... now with a reward! PinkCupcakes, I can play this for ages! Maybe I should play this with my friends." This distracted him, and he lost the game. Florin felt strange. Florin’s hair started to turn pink and grow out. His gray iance shirt becomes a yellow tank top, as his jeans become a pink pleated skirt. His boxers became pink and yellow panties, as his socks became purple stockings, and his Sneakers became bright purple heels. His gender changed from male to female, as SHE felt her chest grow D cups, as her rear end, thighs and hips grew out. Her waist clenches inwards. “I’m..... I’m becoming my character!” Florin stuttered. Florin’s eyes become teal. His skin stays in it’s light complexion. This is where the memories kick in. Florin's memories changed, as she became Flora, Human Flower. "Where am I? What happened?" the new girl said. Meanwhile... Colin and his 5 friends played the new game. Preston, Snyder, Blake, Eric, and Finn were playing the game with Colin. "Well, this kind of reminds me of the game I play all the time, Yandere Simulator!" Eric yelled, as he ate his fried chicken. "And, Blake! You ate all the skins of the Fried Chicken!" "The Chicken is the best part dude!" Snyder yelled. Eventually, Blake had lost, because the argument about Eric's fried chicken, that Blake had ate all the skins of the fried chicken. "Oh, Look, what you guys did! You made ME lose!" Blake yelled, as he saw the game over screen on his gamepad. "No matter, dude. Get over it." Preston mumbled. Blake then felt strange. Blake's body started to feel weird, bones starting to crack. His posture got straighter. He was no longer slouching. He started to feel his waist cave inwards. His body hair started to recede, as his hair turns red. (OTFTGW‘s Note: Yes, we are not using the BFDI TF Saga Designs) His eyes turned from brown to red. “Ack!” Blake groaned. Blake checked his hair, and saw... “My hair! It’s black!” Blake then suddenly turned female. His jeans turned into a black pleated skirt. "Why do girls always have to wear skirts in the game?!" Her new skirt twitched. Blake saw his boxers turned into red and black panties. "What's going on? What the heck is happening to me?” Blake yelled, as his shirt started to change. It turned white, and now has a purple jacket. ”No! No! No!” Finally, the sneakers change color. And Blake's memories change. ”My head!” Blanca picked up the controller on which Blake used. The others saw that. "What the heck did he just turn into?" said Preston. "No idea. Maybe his character." Snyder said. Tough luck for Eric. He got a game over. Eric walked away. But before he could move a muscle, he collasped on the floor. ”Ow!” Eric yelled. Eric felt strange at that moment. Eric looks at his hands. “My hands! Wait, my clothes are tight....” Eric Moaned. The next thing that happened solved that. Eric panted. Then stop. The clothes felt strange. "My clothes..." That's when he felt them turn. Eric felt his jeans starting to get shorter. Category:Fanfic Collabs